The use of portable computers to access data or input information or commands has become an integral part of law enforcement and military operations, and the use of computers or laptops in police or military vehicles is known. Although computer size has decreased, there is a limit to how small such a portable computer may be in order to satisfy the needs of a particular undertaking. Therefore, factors to be considered in the placement of an in-vehicle computer include accessibility and the overall safety of the vehicle's driver or passengers. The computer or laptop must be placed so that the vehicle operator or passenger can see it and use the keyboard and touchscreen, yet its positioning should not inhibit the ability to freely enter and exit the vehicle or see outside.
Achieving easy access to the in-vehicle computer or laptop while maintaining good visibility and easy egress from the vehicle is an important but not trivial task.
Requiring the driver or passenger to hold the computer or laptop in their lap while in a vehicle is unsatisfactory and cumbersome, and interferes with all activities as well ingress and egress.
Simply mounting the computer at right angles to the dashboard next to the computer operator restricts access to the computer by requiring the operator to turn to the side and/or causing awkward positioning of the wrists, hips or head. In such a case the screen or monitor can impede the view to the front or side of the vehicle, and information displayed on the screen may be readily visible from outside of the vehicle.
Alternatively, placing the computer in front of a passenger also has disadvantages. Some vehicles have very limited cab space, such as a HMMWV (High Mobility Multi-Purpose Wheeled Vehicle) used for the SLAMRAAM (Surface Launched Advanced Medium Range Air-to-Air Missile) Fire Unit. Nearly all the available space in such a vehicle is occupied with electronic and other equipment. See, e.g. FIG. 1 showing the vehicle cab layout for such a HMMWV. Additionally, a law enforcement or military passenger may be wearing protective or combat gear such as a Load-Bearing Vest or Interceptor Body Armor. In either case, placing the computer in front of the passenger would not allow sufficient clearance for quick egress. Moreover, the passenger's and driver's view outside would be greatly obstructed.
Thus, it is clear that improper placement of a computer within a vehicle would not only be cumbersome, but could compromise passenger and driver safety as well as the success of a military mission.